


Twenty Bi-Teen

by Bre95611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre95611/pseuds/Bre95611
Summary: As Twenty Bi-Teen gets closer, Sam decides to give Dean a helping hand coming out.





	Twenty Bi-Teen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first fic ever and I'm so excited to see what you all think! This fic is based on artwork by Jackie (Winchester-Reload on [Tumblr](https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/)), one of the first pieces of fan art I ever saw when joining Tumblr, and it just stuck with me. I had to write about it. I'd love to hear everyone's feedback on this, so please leave me some comments with your thoughts! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this little passion project of mine!

Sam had seen it all over the internet. 2018 was 20 gay-teen, but as the year ended, it was time! Twenty bi-teen was right around the corner! His pan/bi solidarity was getting him all kinds of excited, and he wanted to do something special for his brother to commemorate Dean finally getting his head out of his ass long enough to truly get together with Cas. Sam couldn’t be more proud of him. He’d watched the two assbutts dance around each other for years and it had been such a great experience seeing how close they have been lately, helping with Jack, co-parenting like you wouldn’t believe. He knew he would never hear his brother say aloud that he was bisexual or that he and Cas were an item, but at this point, after basically 14 years together more often than not, he just _knew._ He saw it in every look and lingering touch. And he knew Dean well enough that he never would actually say it out loud, despite the fact that it was painfully obvious the two of them had started sharing a room a few months ago. So Sam decided to give him a loving, brotherly nudge by letting Dean know that Sam isn't blind, and has been aware Dean swings both ways and doesn't give a single damn.

He found the shirts online a few days ago, and with expedited holiday shipping, it would get to the post office in Lebanon with a day to spare. Since Dean was normally the one doing mail runs, Sam would have to be sneaky, figure out some reason to be the one to pick the mail up. He could just say that Dean's present is coming in, so honestly it shouldn't be too hard. But Dean's a nosy son of a bitch. So Sam definitely has to figure out a way to keep Dean out of the bunker long enough to wrap the damn t-shirts in peace. He knows his brother can’t say no to Cas, so he starts dropping hints. Saying that they should take Baby and go see the Christmas lights around town, find the nicer neighborhoods that did the light shows, choreographed routines to an AM station on the radio. Cas was skeptical at first, but when Sam mentioned it was Jack’s first Christmas, well, the ensuing discussion between his best friend and his brother would make a great best man speech one day. About a half hour later, he waved bye to Jack, hugged Castiel, and gave his brother a loving punch to the shoulder on their way out of the bunker, calling behind them wishing them a great night. When he heard Dean grudgingly call out a playfully angry “bitch”, Sam couldn’t help but respond in kind.

_Time to wrap_ , Sam thought to himself. He’d bought himself a solid hour, bare minimum, more than enough to pick up the shirts and box them separately in the little gift boxes he got at the mall the other day, and then throw some newspaper on them. As he wrapped the shirts as last minute as it could possibly get, Sam began to imagine the look on his brother’s face when he opened the shirts. He knew there would be some problems there. He would try and keep his overcompensatingly masculine attitude, maybe even be angry for a second. Sam, by no means, thought it was fair to essentially out someone, but he knew his brother better than anyone else. He knew Dean would never openly admit he and Cas were a couple. But he also knew that Dean had never been happier than that night a few years ago, back when Castiel was still human. Back when, presumably, they finally gave into all the tip-toeing around each other they had been doing, which, for Sam, had felt like a lifetime of “will they, won’t they” nonsense that could have easily been avoided if their dad hadn’t been John Winchester. Sam got lucky, never buying into all the super machismo bullshit. Going away to college allowed him his chance to experiment, coming to terms with who he was before Dean showed up saying he hadn’t heard from Dad in a while. But Dean was never afforded that luxury. He was never given time away from their controlling, abusive father, never given time to explore that part of himself that was _obviously_ attracted to men just as much as women. Hell, if Sam had a dollar for every time he caught Dean checking out a guy, they wouldn’t need to commit credit card fraud or hustle pool to make ends meet. That being said, when Sam accidentally let slip to Dean he considered himself pansexual, he was overwhelmed with the positive response his brother gave him. Dean googled fucking Pride Celebrations in town for Chuck’s sake. It was almost like he had just been waiting around for the opportunity to become part of the LGBTQ+ community without having to out himself. Sam scoffed to himself thinking about it all, who cared? Dad was gone, Mom had _been_ knowing Dean was in love with Cas, Bobby was gone, and would also not give a single shit, Claire was in love with Kaia, so that just adds Jody, Donna, Claire, and Alex to the list of supportive pseudo-family members. It was finally time for Sam to give his brother the tap in the right direction he so desperately needed. 

A couple hours after their initial departure, Dean, Castiel, and Jack finally returned, smiles on their faces and laughs in the air. Sam was sitting in the War Room reading, having finished wrapping their presents with time to spare. He’d been thinking for a while since they left and he thought it might be more comfortable for Dean if he and Jack weren’t around for the opening of the presents. He had snuck into their secretly shared bedroom while they were still out, placing the identically wrapped boxes on their pillows. He could even tell by the damn bedside tables which side they slept on. No wonder Dean never let anyone in his room. The iPod and Led Zeppelin biography on one side and the Enochian tome on the other was a giant neon sign flashing COHABITATION in the bisexual pride flag colors. He knew he had time to kill before they would want to go to bed, so Sam stood and walked to the kitchen to grab a round of beers, giving them a chance to tell him all about their night. Sam smiles and nods along enthusiastically as Jack goes on and on about the lights, Dean talks about the music choices, obviously having enjoyed the displays using rock renditions as opposed to the more classical ones, and Cas is quiet, but Sam can see the look he gives Dean and knows his silence isn’t due to a lack of interest in the night they had, and more due to a surplus of interest in Dean’s excitement.

As it is still fairly early for a night off from hunting, they decide to watch a Christmas movie, since Jack still hasn’t been introduced to that tradition yet either. After a fair amount of debate regarding the status of Die Hard as a Christmas movie or not, they finally settle on Jim Carrey’s version of The Grinch. Dean grabs another round for everyone, settling in next to Cas after passing them out. Sam shakes his head and chuckles to himself, amazed that Dean thinks he is hiding anything. Demons and angels alike have been making comments about the two of them for _years,_ for fuck’s sake. When the movie finally comes to an end, they all begin to split up to their rooms. Sam doesn’t question it when Dean offers to clean up the empty beer bottles and glasses now littering the room. He knows it’s Dean’s way of stalling going to the room he secretly shares with Cas while everyone else is still up. Sam pats Jack on the back as he splits off to his bedroom, wishing him a good night. As he settles onto his bed, mentally preparing himself for the impending meltdown from down the hall, Sam thinks back on this idea. Is he doing the right thing? He knows his brother. He just needs a little push, right? And if he really isn’t ready to come out, all he has to do is never wear the shirt, or acknowledge its existence in any way, shape, or form. In true Dean Winchester fashion. Yeah. This was okay. This was _good._

Sam never hears a yell of outrage though. In fact, the shirts are never mentioned. The fact that Sam went into Dean’s room without permission is never brought up, despite the implications of what Sam would have seen (obvious cohabitation). Christmas comes and goes, and Sam never mentions it. He told himself that that was what he would do. If Dean isn’t ready, then he isn’t ready. But Sam was at a point where he _needed_ Dean to know he was supportive. He needed Dean to know how happy he was for him, for _both_ of them.

  
  


On New Years Eve, it snowed in Lebanon. Jack was already excited for the fireworks, but add on his first snow? The kid was ecstatic. Sam had taken him to the park near town early, give him an opportunity to play around in the snow, with Dean and Cas meeting them there a bit later, just before dark. Sam is sitting in a camping chair, sipping his beer and watching Jack make his hundredth snow angel when they get there. Sam nearly chokes on his drink when he sees them. Hand in hand. Wearing matching shirts. Wearing _the shirts._ That Sam got them for Christmas. They’re talking to each other about something, too quiet to hear, laughing. Sam has never seen Dean so happy. He can’t help but smile looking at the two of them, dorks in love.

“Heya Sammy,” Dean says, like everything about this moment is entirely normal. Like Dean hasn’t just come out about not just his sexuality but also his relationship with Cas. Sam just smiles back up at them both.

“Hey guys. Nice shirts,” Sam has to fulfill his little brother duties of giving him at least a modicum of shit. Dean grabs a beer for Cas and himself from the cooler next to Sam, popping off the caps with his ring before sitting down between his brother and boyfriend.

“Thanks man. My annoying kid brother got ‘em for us.” Dean looked at Sam and smiled, reaching over and intertwining he and Cas’s fingers.

They sat in a content silence as the fireworks started, watching in awe of the lights dancing through the sky, reflecting off the snow covering the ground. Dean leaned over to Sam halfway through the show.

“Thanks. Really. It means a lot.”

Sam just nodded back in acknowledgement. He knew if he tried to say anything, he’d get a “no chick flick moments” in response.

When the fireworks were over, Jack and Cas led the way back to the cars, taking lead on loading the chairs and emptying the ice from the cooler before putting it in Sam’s trunk. Sam and Dean took their time walking behind them.

“Hey, Dean, can I ask you something?” Sam was almost afraid to ask, but he was so curious why he hadn’t said anything. Maybe he did just need the time to process the fact that Sam knew?

“What, why I waited a week to week to wear the damn thing?” 

“Well...yeah?” Sam wasn’t prepared for how transparent he apparently was.

“Just seemed appropriate, I guess? Wearing it the first time on the first day of the year. I dunno. I guess part of me wanted to make you sweat a bit too. Get back at you for going in our damn room.” Dean shrugged and slowed down his pace a bit.

“Our room?” Sam couldn’t help but smile. He was so overwhelmingly happy for his brother. But it was also his younger sibling duty to give him shit whenever possible.

“Jesus Sammy, yeah, _our_ room.” Sam could hear the smile in Dean’s voice, even if it was too dark to see it.

They had caught up to Jack and Cas, who were finished loading up the cars and sliding into the passenger seat of their respective rides. Dean had his hand on the door handle.

“Hey Dean? I’m really happy for you.” And Sam was. If anyone deserved happiness in this fucked up world, it was Dean.

Dean looked up from the Impala and met his brother’s eyes. He smiled.

“Thanks Sammy.” He’d never looked so content. So full of love. “I’m happy for me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/181594117570/happy-new-year).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://bre95611.tumblr.com/).


End file.
